1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a caster having a running wheel, a fork and a mounting pin, the fork being pivotable relative to the mounting pin and, furthermore, the fork having disposed in it a braking device which can be displaced into the braking position by a push rod actuated via a control cam.
2. Prior Art
Casters of the generic type, for example for hospital beds, transport units or the like have been known for a long time from the prior art. These casters usually comprise a vertically projecting mounting pin via which the caster can be secured on the hospital bed or the like. Such a caster usually has disposed within it a braking device which can be displaced in the direction of the running wheel of the caster, in order to block the running wheel, via a control lever disposed transversely in the mounting pin, for example by someone operating the lever by foot. Casters which have, in the fork interior, structural elements by means of which the swiveling caster can also be used as a fixed-caster are also known.
From DE 10230764 A1, a caster of this kind is known having a sleeve part which is fixed axially in the mounting pin and in which the push rod is accommodated in a vertically movable manner. This sleeve part has a blocking protrusion which interacts with a blocking receiver on a likewise axially fixed blocking part. Interaction between the blocking protrusion and the blocking receiver takes place irrespective of a control position.